


Silence Is Golden, And So Are You

by renjunsrey



Series: Deaf Au's [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Hyungwon, Author Wonho, Changkyun can't get Cochlear implants but they're in the plot, Cochlear Implants, Deaf Character, Deaf Im Changkyun | I.M, Deaf Lee Jooheon, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's a sucker for Changkyun, First Meeting, Fluff, He's just really cute, Hearing Clinic, Hearing aids, Hella fluffy, I really love Jooheon's golden skin, I was bustin uwus writing this, I'm a sucker for writer/artist, Jooheon wears his hearing aids, M/M, Partially Deaf Jooheon, Poet Changkyun, Profoundly Deaf Changkyun, Sign Language, Soulmate JooKyun, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates HyungWonho, That one system where you draw on your skin and it shows up on your soulmate's skin, artist jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Jooheon paints his skin with flowers, covers his arms in swirls of acrylic that decorate his soulmate's skin too.Changkyun spends his days writing lyrics for his soulmate, his golden boy.When the two meet, after years of keeping each other sane with their decorations of the other's skin, Changkyun is glad he meets his Golden Boy, and he sure does live up to his name.Because Silence may be golden, but so is Lee Jooheon, and Changkyun wouldn't trade the entire world for a different soulmate.AkaJooheon is Partially Deaf, Changkyun is Profoundly Deaf, the two soulmates meet at a Hearing Clinic, and everything is well and good after that.





	Silence Is Golden, And So Are You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Silence Is Golden, And So Are You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941614) by [KuroRikard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRikard/pseuds/KuroRikard)



> Hello Friends!
> 
> Before you begin this fic, there are a few disclaimers!
> 
> All of the writing of Deafness and Deaf experiences are based on my own experiences being Hard of Hearing, and years of research in the Deaf community, and my own Deaf culture classes. If you find anything to be inaccurate or possibly offensive, please let me know and I will fix it asap!
> 
> All sign language in this fic is written in Italics, texts are written in bold.
> 
> Anyway I'm a sucker for Lee Jooheon, and his golden skin, and there's absolutely nothing better than his blonde hair and golden skin, also Changkyun is the best boy in the entire world, and I love him.

Flecks of pink and orange paint decorate Jooheon’s arms, his abstract painting making its way off the canvas and onto his arms, his blonde mess of hair featuring a smear of pink paint, sticking up in the air, and a smudge of orange across his nose. Jooheon grabs his brushes and water cup to start to clear up his part of the small university art studio for the day, wiping what he thinks is all of the paint off his hands, missing the flecks that decorate the back of his arms, and the paint freckles that adorn his face going unnoticed by the boy, alone in the studio, the soft sounds of guitar playing in Jooheon’s in-ear headphones. Jooheon pulls his phone out of the pocket to make sure that he would be able to hear the deep voice of the singer, the volume not quite loud enough for the tones to reach his ears, despite the noise cancelling earphones.

Jooheon wasn’t a stranger to decorating his body in paints, unintentionally giving his soulmate the gift of a smudge of paint on his face for his job interview, small swatches of paint on his forearm. One time, forgetting that he had a soulmate at all, letting his friend Hyungwon, an artist that he shared the studio with, decorate his body in acrylic paints for his art project, modelling the artworks that seemed to be alive with the movement of his muscles.

Sometimes Jooheon watches as his soulmate writes a quick comment on his hand, complimenting the artwork that blooms on his skin, but today, Jooheon watches as his soulmate writes on the back of his hand, inside a little heart

‘You have paint on your face, dumbass’

Jooheon lets out a laugh, turning on his phone camera to see the smear of orange across his nose, before he grabs a wet rag, meant to clean the paint brushes, and wipes the smear off his nose, leaving the freckles of paint spatter on his cheekbones. Jooheon grins as he’s checking his face in the camera, just to make sure he hadn’t left the smear there, and picking the dried pink paint out of his hair, seeing his soulmate’s small handwriting appear across his thumb, in what Jooheon assumes to be pink pen

‘Thanks, my friends were teasing me about it’

Jooheon smiles as he searches his bag for a pen to reply, in his chicken scratch handwriting, leaving a little note, signing off with a heart

‘You’re welcome, you love it tho’

To which he hopes his soulmate takes as a joke, but Jooheon finds that some part of him hopes that his soulmate falls for the speckles of paint that always decorate Jooheon’s skin, the pen drawings that cover his arms and legs when he’s bored in class, and that part of him hopes desperately that his soulmate will love his half working ears, his too quiet or too loud speech, the way he signs while he speaks, out of habit.

Jooheon hopes that his soulmate is just as lovely as he’d always imagined him to be, taking him for what he is, partially Deaf and ready to take on the art world with his colourful canvases, his cartoonish sketches, and his scribbled poetry at 2am. Jooheon knows that his soulmate is just as creative as he is, and he wonders sometimes if the person on the other end of the bond knows that he’s Deaf, the small poems written on his skin late at night hitting the nail head on.

‘Your singing falls on my quiet ears’

His soulmate writes one evening, making Jooheon’s heart race at the idea that his soulmate might know him, but he brushes it off with the thought that maybe they are just very creative, abstract poems about not hearing the pleads of people, or missing a voice in a crowd. Jooheon takes his pen, and carefully underneath the neat handwriting, Jooheon writes back to his soulmate, making their short poem together

‘And yours on mine, but silence is golden, and I’m surrounded by it’

The two soulmates trace the poem with their fingers as they lay in bed, Jooheon’s soulmate retracing it the next day in a thick black pen, making it look as if they had a tattoo with the words permanently decorating their skin. Jooheon’s glad his soulmate retraces it, when he paints and the acrylic covers the words, making Jooheon scramble to wipe the paint off the words with his paint-covered flannel shirt, smearing the ink of his own words, but the ones his soulmate had written remain, clear and untouched.

\-- --

  
  


Changkyun doesn’t remember the first day the drawings started appearing on his skin, he just remembers waiting for the doctors appointment with his mum, the boy barely 8 years old, where they broke the news that his hearing was never going to be good anymore, and his hearing aids wouldn’t do anything for him for much longer. He was upset, but only for a short amount of time, waiting in the hallway while his mother talks to the doctors, trying to console himself, reminding himself that he never really had hearing in the first place, it wasn’t that much of a loss. The small flowers started creeping up Changkyun’s arms, small brushstrokes painting no particular flower, decorating Changkyun’s arms, keeping him calm as he watches them form, the designs bringing a world of comfort that became Changkyun’s home. When his mother comes out of the doctors with a somber expression, her eyes catch on the flowers decorating her son’s skin, slowly blooming with precise brushstrokes.

The mother and son had never seen art like this from the young boy’s soulmate before, but from the little marker drawings that Changkyun often found hidden under his long sleeves, or on his knees, his shorts just hiding them, he figured that his soulmate was a wonderful artist, bringing some happiness into Changkyun’s life when he needed it. His mother takes his hand, walking him back out to the car, watching the flowers bloom across his hands, working their way to fill any available skin, and when she’s sure that he’s buckled into his seat, and herself into the driver’s seat, she turns around to face her son, a smile on her face as she signs.

_ “You’re lucky Changkyun, your soulmate is so talented” _ Changkyun beams at his mother, who mirrors the intensity of his childish smile

_ “Your Appa can’t draw like that, he just left me little letters on my arms” _ Changkyun turns his attention back to his arms, watching the roughly painted flowers appear on his right arm now, slower than those on his left, but just as beautiful. He makes sure he has his mum’s attention, before putting on a serious expression, signing as if he was presenting the news

_ “My soulmate is amazing, they’re the best! I bet they’re pretty like these flowers _ ” His soulmate’s soft skin continues to be decorated, Changkyun watching in awe, wishing he had a pen to tell his soulmate that the flowers were pretty. The young boy isn’t sure that he can spell it all correct, but in his heart, he knows he should appreciate the beauty of the flowers, the talent of the artist behind them, so he just watches the flowers, all day, until he sees them slowly come away from his skin, scrubbed at with the help of water, an ephemeral art piece.

  
  


The two work together to create their artworks, Changkyun often finding neat little quotes scribbled on his hand, probably from a drama that his soulmate had been watching, and they help him, the english major creating poem after poem, all inspired by his soulmate. The small painted pieces lasting long enough for Changkyun to take a photo of them, a poem dedicated to each, his camera roll full of the photos of his soulmate’s handiwork, watching as they fade off his skin as the other scrubs them off. Beautiful pen drawings showing his soulmate’s wonderful character decorate his skin, helping Changkyun through his exams, the cartoonish style delighting the raven haired boy, tracing them with his finger as they form on his skin. 

Changkyun sits in his bedroom, in a bundle of blankets at his desk despite the warm temperature, when he feels the inspiration of the small splatters pink and orange paint being washed away from his skin, his friend Hoseok coming over to study, only to laugh when he points out the smear of orange paint across the younger boy’s nose, and the dotting of freckles, a smile on his face as he signs.

_ “I can’t believe what a mess your soulmate is, look what they’ve done, let them know so they don’t look like an idiot”  _

So Changkyun fishes a pen out of his pencil case, watching the paint disappear from most of his arm, he scribbles on the back of his hand, in his neat handwriting

‘You have paint on your face, dumbass’

Hoseok continues to tease Changkyun about the smear, watching it as the younger’s soulmate wipes it off, the colour coming off his face in patches, leaving the paint spatters across his face, but removing the most obvious smear. Changkyun can’t help but feel love for his soulmate, the other and their love for art, whether it got on their body or not. Their passion was truly something that he admires, finding inspiration for his works in the small works of art that appear on Changkyun’s body, even if people often asked him if they were tattoos when he scrubbed at them and they wouldn’t come off, earning him a few dirty looks from the old ladies in the street.

‘Thanks, my friends were teasing me about it’ 

He writes, neatly across his thumb, smiling as Hoseok gives him the all clear of no more orange on his face, his friend singing something that he can’t hear, while the two start to get their books out to study their text for their next english assignment, Hoseok taking it particularly rough since he hadn’t looked at old English before, so the two work together. Hoseok makes sure to be just as dramatic as he usually is, flopping onto Changkyun’s bed after about 5 minutes of sitting at the desk together, dramatically signing while laying on his back, head leant right back so he can see the younger

_ “ Ahhh Kyun can you just do this for me, Hyungwon won’t stop drawing frogs on my hand and its distracting me” _

Changkyun just levels a glare at the older, who sits back up, pouting at the boy, while holding out his hands to show him the little frogs being drawn onto his skin with green pens. Why both their soulmates liked to be distracting with their art, Hoseok and Changkyun couldn’t figure out, but they sure did enjoy watching at the two covered their skin with their art, even if it was incredibly distracting.

_ “Tell him to stop, or put a jacket on so you can’t see them, you have to study for this Wonho, you’ll fail if you don’t”  _

Hoseok pouts even more, before getting up and taking his seat next to Changkyun at the desk once more, watching the chicken scratch of the younger’s soulmate appear on his hand

‘You’re welcome, you love it tho’ 

A little heart drawn underneath the writing is all it takes before Changkyun is distracted as well, watching the ink form on his skin, and then Hoseok is hitting him on the arm with a laugh

_ “Tell your soulmate to stop, he’s drawing where we can see it perfectly fine, and what a move after you use my sign name for evil”  _ Changkyun gives Hoseok a half hearted glare, before smiling at his friend and opening up his notebook and laptop to take notes, whether his friend was going to or not, was another question, but it wasn’t like Changkyun could hear his friend singing loudly as he procrastinated. The black haired boy opens up their text, and starts to read through, turning quickly to see his friend pouting at the lack of attention

_ “You need to study, dummy, at least my soulmate doesn’t keep me distracted for ages” _

  
  


Late at night, laying in bed, Changkyun feels a burst of inspiration, reminded of what Hyungwon often insisted was the beautiful singing of Hoseok, belted out in his bedroom while the two study together. The boy doesn’t feel like writing it on paper, so he offers it as a gift to his soulmate, in return for his very colourful freckles, and the brushstrokes often decorating his arms,

‘Your singing falls on my quiet ears’

Changkyun often wonders if his soulmate knows from his lyrics that he’s Deaf, he wonders if he will take him as he is, leaving clues for him to see just how he reacts to the boy who lives in silence. The reply at the late hour leaves him with a warm feeling in his chest, his hope of an accepting soulmate blooming, although he knew he loved the other’s personality from the little notes they left on Changkyun’s arms, the gentle drawings decorating his body. 

‘And yours on mine, but silence is golden, and I’m surrounded by it’

And silence is indeed golden, and somehow, Changkyun’s soulmate knows just how he feels, and that keeps him going, worming their way into Changkyun’s dream, a soft warm presence keeping him company through their bond.

  
  


\-- --

  
  


‘Doctors appt @ 3pm’ 

Jooheon traces the words that sit just under his own appointment time, half an hour later, but his mum insists taking him to the appointment early, just in case there’s an opening to get his hearing aids recalibrated before 3:30, but Jooheon knows that it’s not going to be the case, so he brings markers with him, sitting in the pocket of his cargo pants. Jooheon sits with his mother in the waiting room, staring at the few other people waiting in the clinic for their appointments, a black haired boy that looked similar in age to Jooheon making eye contact before he quickly looks down at his phone, scrolling before a doctor comes to get him for his own appointment. 

Boredom overtakes Jooheon’s mind after less than 5 minutes, and the urge to draw literally anything takes over his brain, so he fishes a dark blue marker out of his pocket, and starts drawing on his bicep, pushing the sleeve up so that he can cover it if need be. After a few minutes, Jooheon has a small trail of cartoon frogs that Hyungwon had taught him to draw in their classes, they creep down from the top of his bicep down to him hand, hopping about on little lily-pads, a little imperfect, but he’s pretty happy that he can draw the frogs like his friend had shown him.

Ten minutes later, Moomin has joined the frogs, small clouds surrounding the troll, resting on his arm, then Little My appears, a small scratchy drawing compared to the rest, but Jooheon feels he’s caught the personality of Little My pretty well in the stylisation. After Moomin, Jooheon finds himself drawing small swirls, little patterns emerging and covering the entirety of his left arm, a small cartoonish person wishing onlookers ‘GREETINGS’ with bright red eyes, and Jooheon thinks it looks a little like Moth Man, but whatever, its funny. 

After a while, the blonde finds himself without room on his left arm to draw anymore characters or swirls, so he puts his markers back into his pocket, and stares at the door where the doctor would later come out and tell him to come through with his mother to get his hearing aids, currently in his mum’s purse instead of his ears, fixed so that he can actually hear what’s going on in his art classes.

Jooheon watches as a couple of people walk in and out of the doorway, silently admiring one mother’s long coat, golden flowers embroidered around the bottom, looking like a renaissance painting against the navy coat. He’s not paying that much attention, until a boy with messy black hair walks out of the doorway, his features immediately attractive to Jooheon, his white t-shirt tucked into the ripped black jeans, complimenting his figure, and demanding Jooheon’s attention with the power in his walk.

The boy walks up to the front desk, signing something about his cochlear, which Jooheon assumes he will be getting later, given the absence of anything on the boy’s ears, and he turns to the waiting room, a woman not much younger than his own mother standing up.

Jooheon feels his heart stop when the boy turns to look in Jooheon’s direction, a tingling down the back of his spine when he sees the same drawings he just finished creating decorating the boy’s left arm.

The boy turns, quickly scanning the rest of the waiting room, before his eyes land on Jooheon’s arm, covered in drawings that match his own.

It’s almost as if everyone else in the waiting room doesn’t exist, when the black haired boy meets the honey gold eyes of the blonde, Jooheon feels his heart bloom as he sees the black haired boy smile, making his face practically glow, mirroring Jooheon’s own smile. 

Changkyun feels every single pulse of his heart in his head, as the beautiful blonde’s face turns into a smile, his eyes becoming crescents, his real freckles catching the sun with the little dust of golden highlighter on the plump cheeks of the dimpled boy. He sees a future before him, with the sunflower boy before him, his smile lighting the way into a future with the two of them, the creatives together.

The blonde boy raises his hands, still smiling so much that Changkyun isn’t actually sure if he can see or not, and he signs quickly to the black haired boy still standing near the desk

_ “You’re my soulmate” _ Jooheon signs, and the boy gives him a nod, before who Jooheon assumes to be his mother walks up to the boy, ready to leave the building

_ “You’re beautiful” _ The boy turns pink, and turns to follow his mother out of the building, turning back to smile at Jooheon one last time before he exits the building, leaving Jooheon with just the memory of his soulmate for the moment.

But at least they had each other close enough that they had crossed paths, and in the hearing clinic of all places, and Jooheon feels his heart bloom, because his soulmate was like him, and they could understand each other in ways that he felt they wouldn’t be able to if his soulmate was hearing.

_ “Lee Jooheon”  _ The doctor stands in the doorway, waiting patiently for the blonde boy, who gets rushed along by his mother into the appointment, the doctor’s welcoming smile flashed at Jooheon like every time beforehand.

_ “How are you doing, Jooheon? Are you ready to get your hearing aids back up and running better?” _

Jooheon nods, giving the doctor a smile, his mind on his soulmate, on his way home.

A quarter of an hour later, Jooheon leaves the appointment, hearing aids back in and recalibrated so he could finally hear the sound of voices clearly again, and takes a seat in his mum’s car, with the good news that his hearing was starting to stabilise a little bit and he shouldn’t lose too much more hearing over the next few years. He sits back in the passenger seat, scrolling through his phone aimlessly, but spying a small pink scribble forming on his palm, he puts his phone down on his lap.

‘You’re really cute, text me XX-XXX-XXX-XXX’

He grins at the words on his palm, before grabbing his phone, and texting the number

**[ Jooheon and Cutie private message ]**

**From: Jooheon**

**How’s it going?**

**It’s Jooheon**

**Your soulmate**

**From: Cutie**

**Hi cutie**

**Never thought I’d meet my soulmate**

**From: Jooheon**

**Me neither**

**What’s your name?**

**From: Cutie**

**It’s Changkyun**

**You can call me Kkungie if you want**

**My friends call me that**

**[ Jooheon changed the name for XX-XXX-XXX-XX to Changkyunnie~ ]**

**From: Jooheon**

**If you like you can call me Joohoney**

**Kkungie~**

**If you’re lucky I’ll show you my name**

**From: Changkyunnie~**

**I like that**

**Your name is as cute as your face**

**Can I video call you later?**

**I want to see you again**

**From: Jooheon**

**I’d like that**

**I’ll let you know when I’m home Kkungie**

  
  


Jooheon grins at his phone, locking it and staring out the car window as his mum drives them back to their family home, where his older sister was visiting for a few weeks, probably spending the whole time on the phone with her boyfriend, who stayed back at uni for the holidays. He watches the traffic go past, daydreaming about his soulmate taking him for drives late at night, thinking about being able to call the boy he saw today his boyfriend, and maybe one day his husband.

But most of all, Jooheon was thinking about he deserved someone just as beautiful as Changkyun.

And little did he know, but Changkyun was thinking the same things about him, his mind fixated on Jooheon’s blonde hair, the curls mussed on the top of his head, the light dusting of freckles on his golden skin.

\-- --

**[ Wonho and Kyun private message ]**

**From: Kyun**

**I met my soulmate today**

**From: Wonho**

**ABOUT TIME**

**Did he draw a dick on you while you were out somewhere**

**Or did he draw frogs on you like Hyungwon did**

**From: Kyun**

**Actually I think he might know Hyungwon?**

**These are the same frogs that you always get**

**[1 image attached]**

**[IMAGE DESCRIPTION: Changkyun has his arm held out, and his arm is covered in the drawings, the photo is centred on the frogs]**

**From: Wonho**

**Oh I think you might be right?**

**That’s cute though, we met our soulmates because of some frogs**

**From: Kyun**

**Just because you told your soulmate he looks like a frog**

**And he drew a frog on your arm**

**From: Wonho**

**Look, it was cute, okay?!**

**And Wonnie does look like a frog**

**From: Kyun**

**I’m not going to deny that one**

**But my soulmate is cuter**

**Also I think he might be Deaf???**

**From: Wonho**

**Oh?**

**From: Kyun**

**Yeah we met at the Hearing Clinic**

**Also I’m not eligible for Cochlear implants lmao**

**They said they wouldn’t do much**

**From: Wonho**

**Firstly, rip**

**But secondly, that’s the cutest**

**Get you a cute Deaf soulmate**

**A power couple**

**From: Kyun**

**Not to @ him tho**

**But he’s literally the cutest**

**Like oh my god**

**From: Wonho**

**Cuter than Hyungwon?**

**From: Kyun**

**Yeah he definitely is**

**From: Wonho**

**Oh fuck**

**Well, I didn’t think that was possible but like**

**Damn, you’re a lucky one Kyunnie**

**From: Kyun**

**I know right???**

**Oh wait**

**He texted me and said I can video call him**

**See you later dumbass**

  
  
  


Changkyun leans his phone up against his desk, angling it so that Jooheon would be able to see his arms while they talk, and avoid getting any hands out of frame. He answers the call, as he normally would, but he gets absolutely blown away by Jooheon’s ethereal beauty on the screen, the blonde boy sitting in the sun, his highlighter glowing, and the sun hitting his face in just the right way to make him look like he was glowing a golden light.

Changkyun sits, staring at the boy on the other end of the phone, as Jooheon moves his phone so it’s leaning against his bed, and then Changkyun can see the boy in all his beauty once again, leaning against his wall, and he’s absolutely blown away that Jooheon was the boy he shared the bond with, not sure that he deserved to have someone so angelic as his soulmate.

_ “You going to keep staring? Because if you are, I’d like to stare at you too, you’re beautiful” _ Changkyun practically throws himself backwards in his chair at the cheesiness of Jooheon, but manages to recover himself before he falls, looking back at the phone to see Jooheon laughing, his face turning red, and his dimples on full view.

_ “You’re so cheesy, of course” _ Changkyun smiles widely at the other boy

_ “You want to know how to sign my name or are we going to keep saying ‘YOU’?” _ Jooheon nods eagerly, leaning forward, copying Changkyun as he shows Jooheon his sign name a couple of times, nodding as his soulmate gets it correct after a couple of tries.

_ “It’s so cute, just like you” _ Jooheon smiles, unconsciously signing Changkyun’s name while he looks at the boy on his phone

_ “I don’t know if you’re prepared for my name though, it’s definitely one that matches my personality” _ Changkyun nods, leaning forward as Jooheon had earlier, waiting for him to sign his name.

Nothing had prepared Changkyun for Jooheon’s sign name though, nothing had made him ready to see the boy sign ‘Honey’ with a little flick of his pinky as the J of his name. Changkyun mirrors Jooheon, waiting for the nod to say that he had it correct, before leaning back in his chair and letting out what he hopes wasn’t a loud screech. When he looks back at the screen, Jooheon is almost crying with laughter, clapping like a seal as he leans back against his wall to keep himself upright, and Changkyun grins like a fool, before sneaking a screenshot of his golden boy.

_ “Okay you’re basically the sun, that is so fitting”  _ Changkyun smiles so hard that his cheeks start to hurt, and he’s not sure if it’s just because he knows what his soulmate looks like, or if his soulmate was the human equivalent of the sun, but he enjoys it nonetheless, and basks in the warmth of the boy on the other end of his phone.

_ “So, Joohoney, you’re also Deaf?” _ Changkyun asks, curious as to why the boy was at the hearing clinic, he could have just as easily been there for a hearing test, or been there for someone else, but the blonde boy smiles, slipping one of his pale blue hearing aids out, holding it toward the camera to show Changkyun.

_ “Pretty Deaf, but if I use my hearing aids, I can hear most things, but I have to really concentrate to hear some things, like certain voices” _ Jooheon pops his hearing aid back in, switching it on and smiling at the boy on the other side of his bond, who is smiling equally as bright, watching him put his hearing aid back in.

_ “Firstly, those hearing aids are so much cuter than the ones I had as a kid” _ Changkyun smiles, remembering his chunky flesh toned hearing aids, that were too pale for his honey coloured skin, and sat funny on his ears, they were uncomfortable but they had worked for most of his early childhood, and he was glad that he’d heard some things, although he didn’t really miss it, having been over 10 years since he was told he wouldn’t be able to hear most things ever again.

_ “I’m Deaf, no hearing here, you helped me on the day they told me I couldn’t hear again, and you helped me today, we went to see if I can get a Cochlear implant, but they said it wouldn’t do much for me” _

Jooheon smiles, looking at the boy and wondering in how many ways he had helped him with his little drawings littering their skin.

_ “You know, you helped me too, Kyunnie, I was really struggling with my hearing loss when you wrote some lyrics on my arm about being welcomed by silence” _ Changkyun looks a little taken aback by the words, his eyebrows raised.

_ “Really?” _ Jooheon nods, making Changkyun feel better, like he wasn’t the one receiving all the support prior to today

_ “What lyric? Do you remember?” _ the younger asks, running his fingers through his black locks, watching the boy on his phone intently, ready to write down the line, to keep it just for the two of them.

_ “Silence is golden” _ Jooheon signs, smiling at the memory

_ “I really needed you and you came to me when I needed it the most” _ Changkyun grabs a pen off his desk, and with a delicate hand, he finds a blank spot in Jooheon’s drawings, writing in his type-like handwriting

‘Silence is Golden, and so are you’

Jooheon watches the words appear on his arm, his face flushing at the compliment, running his fingers over the words inside a little cloud next to Moomin, smiling to himself.

He could definitely do this, this soulmate thing, and if his friends were anything to go off, Jooheon had found the right man, maybe even better than Hyungwon’s man.

The two spend the whole evening talking about everything and nothing, they find out that Hyungwon and Hoseok were mutual friends, and Changkyun’s friend Minhyuk, just happens to be dating Kihyun and Hyunwoo, who used to help look after Jooheon when he was younger. The two find their conversation flows naturally as if they had known each other for their whole lives, and they talk through their dinners, only ending the call, when Jooheon, laying down on his bed, falls asleep, his phone still held in his hand, angled at his face while he softly starts to snore.

Changkyun lets out a small snort, before taking a screenshot of the boy, and ending the call, making sure to text the boy until he wakes up, just to make sure he turned off his hearing aids, laughing at the response of Jooheon telling him that he’d turned them off just a bit after they’d started talking, because there was no point in having them on.

Changkyun curls up on his bed, wrapped up in blankets, and falls asleep, his phone put aside, alarm set for the next morning, resting against his bed so that it would be sure to wake him up. He finds himself dreaming of the golden boy he was lucky to call his soulmate, and wakes up smiling, remembering the soft face of the Honey boy, the way he didn’t want to end the call, how he wanted to spend as long as he could getting to know his soulmate.

  
  


\-- --

  
  


**A Bonus**

  
  


**\-- --**

  
  
  


Jooheon moves his canvas so that he can stand in the sun that comes through the window of the studio apartment, flecks of yellow paint decorating his skin, and covering the field of sunflowers before him, a small skull hidden amongst the field of yellow and gold. He leans forward, his now warm brown hair catching the light, the golden highlights in his curls making his head look like a crown of gold as the sun shines, warm and bright, on the boy. He delicately paints the center of one sunflower, standing back to admire his work from a distance, when he spots a series of hearts appearing at the edge of his sleeve.

Changkyun can’t get enough of watching Jooheon paint, it inspires him to keep his writing going, but what he enjoys even more than watching the elder paint, was watching him admire Changkyun’s drawings as they form on his skin. The love was evident in the golden boy’s eyes, as he follows the little hearts, creeping their way down his arm, before reaching the back of his hand, one appearing on each fingertip, making Jooheon laugh, his expression like the sun coming out on a cold day, before the back of his hand slowly gets filled by tiny hearts, one on each knuckle, slowly spiralling into the middle of his hand. Jooheon watches as Changkyun stops drawing the hearts on his hand, the formation of the hearts coming to a halt, and he looks over his shoulder to the raven haired boy, sitting on their bed, watching Jooheon with a soft smile on his face, one that makes Jooheon absolutely crazy with how lovely the boy before him is.

_ “Silence is golden” _ Changkyun signs, and Jooheon almost rolls his eyes at the cheesy line that he knows his boyfriend is about to use, after years of being together, he made sure to say it everyday, and as much as Jooheon pretends like he’s sick of it, it keeps him going, and he would trade the world to make sure that he had Changkyun with his cheesy line, every single hour of every single day.

_ “And so are you, Joohoney. I love you” _

Jooheon grins like an idiot, putting down his paintbrush and palette on the little seat he has next to the easel, and walks over to his boyfriend, engulfing his boyfriend in a cuddle. He can feel his boyfriend’s low laugh rumble through his chest, and he looks back to see the golden smile of the younger, taking it in while running a soft hand down the side of his boyfriend’s face, cupping his face, and putting all his love and admiration for the boy into his gaze.

_ “You’re so cheesy, Kkungie, but I love it” _ The grin of the younger is the equivalent of a thousand suns, and Jooheon tries to take it all in, saving it in his brain folder of the cutest faces that Changkyun could muster up

_ “Look at you, you are my sun, golden boy” _

Changkyun reaches out to run his fingers through the older’s brown curls, staring at the freckles that decorate the face of the older, taking them all in, as he liked to do when the sun made Jooheon practically glow in the golden light, his skin becoming the beautiful honey colour he was notorious for. Jooheon gets a little impatient, overwhelmed by love for his boyfriend, so he pulls the younger back into his chest, getting a little laugh in return, as Changkyun buries his head into Jooheon’s chest, relishing in the feeling of safety in the strong boy’s arms, the softness of his shirt, and the uniquely  _ Jooheon _ feeling that comforted him more than anything else in the world.

Changkyun enjoys being enveloped in his boyfriends, arms, but even more so when he feels little kisses being pressed into his hair, Jooheon taking in every part of Changkyun and making him feel so utterly  _ loved _ . The two enjoy each other’s warmth, until Changkyun taps Jooheon’s back, his signal that he wanted to be released from the hug now, Jooheon gives the younger a smile, before walking back over to his canvas, and resuming the painting that he had almost finished for the uni art show he had managed to be a part of.

_ “Love you Joohoney” _ Changkyun signs, watching as his boyfriend smiles before he turns back to his work, before Changkyun turns back to his own, writing out lyrics to a poem for the collection he was working on for Jooheon’s birthday.

  
  


‘ Golden boy

Your skin glows golden

like the honey we call you

Golden boy

You shine like the sun

That you so much love to bask in

Golden boy

You are the sunflowers 

That you paint on my skin 

in the middle of the day

I love you Golden Boy

My Joohoney

My honey boy’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment or a kudos! I really appreciate any feedback, and it helps me know that you guys are enjoying my works!
> 
> I hope you have a lovely week! 
> 
> If this made you have feelings and you want to yell at me on social media, my twitter is @renjunsrey, so come and tell me how you feel or be my friend!


End file.
